Essayez-moi
by woloopie
Summary: Alex, dit Le Gothique, cherche un stage. Après plusieurs refus, il n'a plus d'autres choix que de tenter de se faire embaucher dans l'une des entreprises du Patron, un stand de tir, où il expérimentera à ses dépends les charmes de l'homme sombre. (Rating M pour futurs chapitres)
1. Dernière chance

_**Bonjoir à tous. :) Me voilà de retour avec une fiction au pairing un peu particulier: un Patron x Gothique comme vous avez pu le lire dans le résumé.  
><strong>__**Le rated M servira dans les chapitres à venir mais dans les premiers chapitres, vous vous doutez bien que l'action doit se mettre en place et décoller petit à petit. (;  
>J'essaierais de me tenir à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaines, tous les vendredi soirs, en dehors d'autres O.S que je publierai un peu n'importe quand.<strong>_

_**Petite précision: les disclaimers pour toutes mes histoires n'en sont en fait qu'un seul et il se trouve sur mon profil. Ca m'évite de répéter à chaque fois le même blabla au début du texte, d'autant plus que je n'y pense pas toujours et que c'est du temps de gagné ^^.  
><span>**_

_**Bien, que me reste-t-il à dire? Plus grand chose je crois, à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. :)**_

* * *

><p>Il souffle une dernière fois pour chasser l'appréhension qui s'était accumulée tandis qu'il marchait vers le lieu qui serait sa dernière chance, dans la banlieue aux rues calmes. A la recherche d'un stage pour un peu plus d'expériences professionnelles, il avait déjà tenté de se faire accepter par à peu près toutes les entreprises de la ville mais ironiquement, c'était justement à cause du manque qu'il cherche à combler qu'il n'était jamais embauché.<p>

Il n'avait pas essayé de demander un stage dans l'un des multiples bordels de la ville et de sa banlieue –qui aurait-il fait ?-, l'endroit le repoussant, au même titre que la réputation de leur gérant : un dénommé Patron. Il savait de lui bien peu de choses à vrai dire, à part que cet homme sulfureux avait trempé dans quelques affaires très douteuses et noires avant de se calmer, le proxénétisme n'étant qu'une broutille pour lui. Le jeune homme avait également appris que nombreux de ce qui semblait être des adversaires ou des menaces pour l'homme respecté, disparaissaient brusquement de la circulation sans que personne n'essaye de le faire remarquer. Malgré ce côté sombre de sa réputation, il se disait aussi dans tous les quartiers qu'il protégeait ses employées et luttait pour leur offrir de bonnes conditions de vie. Cela pouvait-il absolument tout contrebalancer ? Il n'en savait rien.

Alors non, il n'avait pas tenté sa chance dans l'un des bordels du Patron mais c'est bien devant l'une de ses entreprises qu'il se tient aujourd'hui, CV en main, doutant bien évidemment d'avoir un stage très intéressant dans un stand de tir. Néanmoins, il sait qu'il n'a plus vraiment le choix.

Machinalement, il se recoiffe avant de s'ébouriffer de nouveau en se disant qu'après tout il pouvait bien rester un peu lui-même : il avait déjà effacé le pentacle inversé qui ornait d'habitude son front, laissant toutefois le rouge à lèvre noir sublimer ses lèvres et en redessiner les contours en contrastant avec le blanc laiteux de sa peau.

Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, Alex, dit le Gothique, pousse enfin la porte et entre dans l'univers étranger. Et il se sent déçu. Il s'attendait à autre chose dans un lieu régi par le Patron. De là où il est, tout ce qu'il voit est impersonnel, des murs peints en beige aux photos banales de fleurs et d'oiseaux décorant cette petite pièce qui en plus d'être l'entrée semble aussi faire office de salle d'attente. A sa gauche, Alex découvre une vitre logée entre deux pans de murs, au dessus de laquelle est plaquée un panneau avec marqué en lettres noires : « Merci de vous présenter à l'accueil dès votre arrivée. » Soudain oppressé car se rappelant le but et l'importance de sa venue, il s'avance timidement jusqu'à la quinquagénaire assise de l'autre côté de la vitre qui le fixe de ses beaux yeux verts grossis par ses énormes lunettes lui avalant le visage jusqu'à mi-joues.

-Bonjour madame…

Alex se racle rapidement la gorge, surpris d'entendre sa voix aussi hésitante et enrouée.

-Bonjour jeune homme, quel est l'objet de votre visite je vous prie ?

-Eh bien euh… Voilà, je suis à la recherche d'un stage et je viens dans votre entreprise en espérant que vous pourriez…

Elle le coupe d'un sourire.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi jeune homme, je dirais oui tout de suite : j'aurais bien besoin d'un assistant. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, il faudrait voir ça avec le Patron. Je vais l'appeler…

Elle compose rapidement un numéro puis au bout de quelques temps, fronce les sourcils.

-Il ne répond pas…

Elle raccroche et le regarde d'un petit air désolé.

-Il va falloir revenir ou attendre un peu. … Ah tiens, le voilà !

Alex se retourne mais ne voit personne. Il comprend enfin lorsqu'il porte son attention sur la voix grave et vibrante de colère qui remonte le couloir encore inexploré par Alex se trouvant actuellement à sa droite. Des pas précipités s'amplifient également jusqu'à ce qu'un homme au visage suppliant et crispé d'humiliation soit éjecté de l'ombre du couloir, rapidement suivi par un autre homme en noir, à la démarche assuré et l'air particulièrement courroucé. Alex devine sans mal son identité. Elle le frappe en même temps que le charisme de l'homme. Le Patron.

-On a besoin de personne ici, tu m'entends !? , gronde-t-il. Personne ! Alors ton partenariat à la con…

Sa phrase en reste là, le Patron venant de jeter l'homme dehors, et par terre par la même occasion. Il se retourne alors vivement vers Alex, toujours énervé.

-C'est qui lui ? , vocifère-t-il.

La femme blonde de l'accueil devance Alex et répond à sa place, voulant certainement lui éviter une confrontation avec le chef.

-Un gamin qui cherche un stage. Il a besoin de…

Elle s'arrête lorsque le Patron aboie :

-Il peut pas se présenter lui-même ?

Alex sursaute.

-Je cherche un stage pour me forger un peu d'expérience dans le monde du travail.

Le Patron se rapproche de lui en le dévisageant de bas en haut d'un regard inquisiteur et perturbant avant de lâcher froidement :

-Va voir ailleurs.

Il passe son chemin, vite attrapé par le bras par Alex qui regrette déjà son geste stupide vis-à-vis de cet homme qui lui paraît, pour le peu qu'il en aie vu, très impulsif et sanguin.

-S'il vous plaît.

Il sent la paire d'yeux derrière les lunettes de soleil se braquer méchamment sur lui. Le Patron se défait de sa prise dans un geste sec puis se tourne complètement face à Alex.

-Je peux absolument tout faire vous savez…, plaide le jeune homme.

**_*Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable…*_**

Le Patron se redresse encore un peu plus pour mieux le toiser.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Alex, monsieur.

L'homme sourit de la marque de respect.

-Tu me plais bien gamin… Eh bien Alex, convaincs-moi en une phrase.

-Euh, je…

Que dire face à un tel homme représentant une telle autorité, surtout après l'avoir vu malmener quelqu'un venu simplement lui demander d'intégrer l'équipe ? Il ne peut pas se lancer dans une longue tirade : il ne ferait qu'accélérer sa mise à la porte. Le supplier ne ferait que l'irriter.

**_*Il faut que j'analyse ce que je sais de lui grâce à ce qu'il a pu me dire juste avant. Ou alors avec ses réactions…*_**

Et il y a bien peu de choses à analyser à vrai dire. A part peut-être… ? Oui… Le sourire satisfait suite au « monsieur ». Il lui fait bien évidemment vite comprendre que cet homme aime être en position de force et dominer. Alex a alors une idée : pourquoi ne pas taper dans son côté débauché avec une phrase sonnant comme une proposition de choix pour lui faire croire qu'il garde le contrôle mais aussi comme un ordre et une acceptation de soumission ? Un mélange détonnant en somme, tout comme l'homme en face de lui. Après tout avec lui, Alex sent qu'il n'a pas à faire dans le conventionnel. Le Gothique se surprend à penser qu'il commence à lui plaire. Sans savoir pourquoi, il frissonne en sentant le regard impatient et amusé du gérant posé sur lui.

Il inspire, prépare un sourire en coin et relève fièrement la tête. Son cœur rate un battement quand ses yeux se posent sur le sourire carnassier qu'arbore le Patron, sans qu'il ne sache une nouvelle fois pourquoi. Il expire silencieusement, longuement, perdu à rouler les deux mots choisis dans sa bouche. Enfin, il plante ses yeux dans les siens, agrandit son sourire provocateur. Avec lui, avec cette phrase, ce serait tout ou rien. Il ouvre ses bras en signe d'invitation et lance alors d'un ton suggestif et joueur :

-Essayez-moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et m'apporter des idées d'éventuelles modifications, quelles qu'elles soient. :)<strong>_


	2. Imprévus 1

_**Booooonjoir! Me voilà avec la première partie du deuxième chapitre. La seconde arrivera avant vendredi prochain. Rien de très exceptionnel ici (à part peut-être à la fin ^^) mais j'vous fais visiter les locaux, ça vous permettra de connaître un peu mieux le lieu crée. ^-^**_

_**Review anonyme:**_

_**CACAROZ : (magnifique pseudo que j'ai lu saccharose au début... x) ) La voilà, merci de ta patience ^-^**_

* * *

><p>Le Patron se fige, surpris. Alex déglutit fébrilement. Pourtant, un sourire s'épanouit peu à peu sur les lèvres de l'homme en noir, goguenard et enchanté.<p>

-Oui, décidemment tu me plais bien… Allez, je te prends…

Il marque une pause, prenant le temps de noter et se délecter du trouble semé par ce début de phrase suggestif chez son jeune stagiaire.

-Dans l'équipe. , complète-t-il d'un air moqueur en l'apercevant soupirer d'un coup.

L'homme se tourne alors vers la femme de l'accueil, étrangement détendu et heureux.

-Laure, tu prends une pause pour lui faire visiter, d'accord ?

Elle sourit brièvement, se lève pour sortir par une petite porte au fond de la pièce. Peu de temps après, elle sort elle aussi du couloir d'où venaient le Patron et sa victime. Laure lui fait un petit signe de la main pour l'inviter à la suivre. Après un dernier regard pour son nouveau maître de stage, il part rejoindre la quinquagénaire aux cheveux blonds dans le couloir finalement très bien éclairé. Après quelques mètres, un couloir s'ouvre à sa gauche pour mener à la porte de l'accueil par où était passée sa guide. Ils continuent encore un peu. Alex découvre alors une immense baie vitrée s'étirant jusqu'au bout du couloir et dont les lumières dans la salle qu'elle isole illuminent encore plus les murs beiges. Laure s'adresse au jeune homme dans un petit sourire sincère.

-Ici, c'est une cafétéria qui fait aussi office de salle de repos bien évidemment. Tu pourras également y trouver un point d'accès au wifi. On continue ?

Alex hoche la tête, fixant son regard sur le pan de mur qu'il distingue et qui s'allonge même après une nouvelle bifurcation vers la droite cette fois-ci. Laure désigne justement ce qu'il regarde :

-Ca, se sont les toilettes.

Elle rit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et elle non plus sans doute. Il n'en est pas gêné, quelques minutes à ses côtés lui avaient appris qu'elle est d'une indéniable bonne humeur.

-Ca va, tu retiens ? , demande-t-elle en le voyant plonger dans ses pensées.

-Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à se souvenir. , la rassure-t-il.

Ils tournent. Un peu à gauche se trouve un petit local et toujours à gauche mais sur le mur d'en face, une énorme porte est encastrée. Il parcourt rapidement le petit panneau « Stand de tir : attention. » qui lui paraît bien ridicule avant de laisser glisser son regard jusqu'au fond d'un couloir sombre à sa droite.

-Tout au fond, tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller par toi-même : c'est le bureau du Patron. En revanche, la première porte sur ta droite, ce sont les douches et les vestiaires et là bien évidemment, tu peux y aller.

Ils se sourient avant que Laure ne se détourne pour pousser les lourdes portes battantes du stand. Elle passe devant le petit nouveau qui après un instant d'hésitation et un long regard vers la porte interdite, la suit bien vite, impatient de découvrir la salle principal de l'endroit.

La salle est aussi sobre que le reste du bâtiment et pourtant, il s'y sent immédiatement bien. Il inspire longuement les quelques odeurs de poudre qui lui parviennent en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. En face de l'entrée se tient un petit local, probablement utilisé pour le rangement des armes et des cibles. Son regard coule sur le pas de tir. Il y a plusieurs distances possibles, trois précisément, séparées par des murs. Il lui est par contre impossible de les estimer. Il continue sa visite visuelle : tout au fond de la salle, soit à droite en rentrant, une sortie de secours est fléchée, plongée au fond d'un autre couloir dont il ne peut pas voir le fond de là où il est. Plaquée contre le mur, une rangée de casiers fait face à celle des cibles. Quelques bancs parsèment la salle ici et là, relativement rares. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer une arme à la main, bien qu'il n'ai jamais tiré, et un sourire béat creuse ses joues.

Attendrie par l'air heureux d'Alex, Laure l'appelle doucement pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

-Alex ? Si tu veux bien, on va régler l'histoire de ta convention de stage tout de suite, d'accord ? Autant se débarrasser de la paperasse rapidement, non ?

Il acquiesce, encore sous l'emprise du charme que cette salle lui impose. Etrangement, il l'associe à son propriétaire et un long frisson remonte son dos pour achever sa course au creux de sa nuque.

En sortant dans le couloir, il est surpris de voir une équipe de police en ces lieux. Que font-ils ici ? S'entraîner d'accord, mais… Ils ne connaissent pas l'identité du Patron de cette boîte ? Ou alors ils sont de mèche avec lui ? Ce serait beau tiens, la police se mêlant aux affaires et soutenant un (ancien ?) dangereux criminel. Il ne reste pas plus longtemps dans ses réflexions : un homme du groupe interpelle sa guide :

-Hey, salut Laure ! Comment tu vas ?

Alex note un sursaut chez l'appelée. Elle tente tant bien que mal d'agrandir la distance entre l'homme et elle, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire, la jovialité de celui-ci s'étant néanmoins brusquement cassé en une expression crispée quoique toujours très convaincante pour quelqu'un de peu observateur.

-Bonjour Marc. … Salut tout le monde !

Tendue, elle tire discrètement Alex par le bras en éludant la question du fonctionnaire.

-Je suis terriblement désolée mais on a beaucoup à faire alors excusez-nous…

Quelques exclamations joyeuses tentent de la rassurer tandis qu'elle part sans demander son reste, trainant Alex à sa suite pour aller se réfugier dans le bureau de l'accueil. Une fois enfermés, Laure baisse le store de la vitre avant de s'écouler dans un siège. Pour couper court à la crise de larmes qu'il sent monter chez la femme et dont il ne comprend pas l'origine, Alex décide de la questionner pour lui occuper l'esprit.

-Qui était-ce ?

Laure souffle bruyamment pour anéantir un sanglot.

-Un gars qui… Me harcèle depuis des mois… Il est resté très correct parce qu'il y avait du monde autour de nous mais sinon…

Alex détourne les yeux, gêné par son hoquet désespéré. Mauvais choix de question. Toutefois elle reprend d'elle-même :

-Je sais que je pourrais me plaindre, tout avouer au Patron pour qu'il le vire définitivement et lui interdise l'accès au bâtiment mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la ravalant dans un sursaut énergique sur les tiroirs de son bureau pour les fouiller, sans doute dans le but de trouver les papiers nécessaires pour régulariser la nouvelle place d'Alex dans l'entreprise. Il se frotte pensivement une main sur le visage en réfléchissant sur le pendant protecteur du Patron dévoilé et confirmé par une femme semblant travailler pour lui depuis quelques années au vu de son assurance à converser avec cette homme paraissant de plus en plus mystérieux aux yeux d'Alex.

Une feuille de papier et un stylo apparaissent devant ses yeux, accompagnés par la voix réconfortante quoique toujours tremblotante de la femme à ses côtés.

-Tiens, voilà pour toi. Non, ne signe pas tout de suite ! Tu as encore quelques détails à voir et à régler avec lui, ainsi que sa signature à obtenir avant de pouvoir apposer la tienne.

Lui… Le Patron. Le cœur du jeune homme se serre et une douce poigne lui caresse les tripes.

-Je pense que tu te souviens du chemin alors vas-y.

Elle lui sourit comme s'il était tout à fait normal de partir à la rencontre d'un homme dont la réputation est particulièrement sulfureuse, mais duquel on ne sait rien à part ça, ça et le fait qu'il vous fait incontestablement de l'effet depuis la première fois que vous l'avez vu. Le tout dans un lieu inconnu. Encourageant, vraiment.

Il déverrouille néanmoins la porte et part dans les couloirs, l'esprit martelé de doutes.

Droite. Gauche. Droite de nouveau. Le couloir sombre au bout duquel il ne distingue même pas la porte du bureau où il doit se rendre pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un pas. Un battement de cœur.

Il resserre faiblement ses mains moites, appréhendant sa première confrontation seul face au sombre personnage. Qui sait ce qui l'attend vraiment dans la pièce là-bas au bout ? Qui sait si le Patron ne va pas lui faire amèrement regretter sa témérité et se persévérance ? Il continue malgré tout de marcher. Son rythme cardiaque accélère.

Un pas. Deux battements de cœur.

Des scénarios de morts horribles et violentes défilent à toute vitesse dans sa tête, à la hauteur des rumeurs circulant sur son maître de stage. Sa gorge se serre. Mais il presse le pas. Les battements fébriles de son cœur suivent le mouvement.

La porte est là, juste devant lui, obstacle contre lequel s'écrase le son du rythme affolé de son muscle cardiaque, rempart le protégeant du noir objet de ses pensées et des doutes qu'il engendre depuis qu'il l'a rencontré.

Alex lève lentement son bras, la main faiblement serrée en un poing pour frapper à la porte. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à achever son geste qu'il considère naïvement comme courageux étant donné les circonstances et le contexte, la porte s'ouvre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pardonnez ce cliffhanger de la honte! x) Mais comme je le disais en haut, la suite arrive bientôt, en plus du chapitre de vendredi 23. ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!<strong>_


	3. Imprévus 2

_**Bonjour bonjour, voilà la suite du chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! (:**_

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre sur un bureau à l'ambiance étrangement chaleureuse, dévoilant petit à petit une pièce agréablement meublée de façon confortable et optimisée. En face d'un Alex pantelant, derrière un bureau d'un noir aussi profond que ses vêtements, le Patron se prélasse dans un fauteuil, les pieds posés sur la surface plane du meuble dans une attitude nonchalante, presque insolente qui lui va si bien. Il lève ses bras comme pour l'accueillir.<p>

-Entre, ferme la porte.

Alex s'exécute en silence, sans oser regarder l'homme.

-Assis-toi.

Il prend place en face de lui, les yeux toujours baissés, la respiration faisant fébrilement valser sa poitrine en un souffle hésitant et bien trop lent pour l'aider à calmer les pulsations de son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici Alex ?

Ce-dernier sait bien qu'il connaît déjà la raison, pense même que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour prononcer son prénom de sa voix délicieusement rauque car usée par le tabac. L'odeur flotte d'ailleurs dans la pièce. Alex relève vivement les yeux.

-C'est au sujet de ma convention de stage.

-Ah, oui.

Le Patron désigne d'un doigt la feuille qu'Alex tient dans ses mains tremblantes.

-C'est ce papier ?

-Oui…

-Eh bien voyons ça.

Avant qu'Alex ne puisse bouger pour lui tendre le contrat, l'homme se lève souplement et contourne le bureau puis le siège de son stagiaire dont il empoigne le dosser à deux mains pour finalement prendre appui dessus et se pencher par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci, troublé par la soudaine proximité entre eux, prend une bouffée d'air pour se calmer mais inspire involontairement le parfum envoûtant du Patron : une forte odeur de tabac dominant un discret mais poignant mélange de menthe et de lavande. Son regard se brouille quelques instants tandis que son esprit lui propose une scène où il loge avidement sa tête dans le cou de son maître de stage pour happer sa gorge en un brûlant baiser, pour respirer sa peau… Il expire longuement en fermant les yeux.

-Bien, tu peux signer : j'ai rajouté ce que je voulais.

Alex obéit, la tête encore embrumée d'images pour le moins émoustillantes, renforcées par le souffle chaud provoquant l'épiderme de son cou. Après quelques instants, il se lève, part vers la porte mais s'arrête, poignée en main, lorsqu'une voix l'interpelle :

-Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté mes conditions Alex. Tu vas pouvoir commencer maintenant.

Le Gothique se retourne, les sourcils froncés.

-Commencer quoi ?

-A faire le ménage : on va bientôt fermer de toute façon.

Alex en reste muet. Il allait vraiment se faire exploiter ? Et dire qu'il avait signé sans regarder les clauses rajoutées… Le Boss s'assoit sur le rebord du bureau pour le regarder.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête…

Sa voix se fait basse et traînante et lorsqu'elle parvient aux oreilles du jeune homme, elle lui fait l'effet d'une chaude caresse.

-Je suis sûr que la tenue de ménagère te va très bien…

Alex rougit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte cherchant sur le visage de l'homme en noir une pointe d'amusement qui annulerait l'effet du sourire enjôleur. Mais il ne trouve rien et frissonne longuement.

-Allez va, tu trouveras des affaires laissées par ton prédécesseur dans le local au bout du couloir.

Sur cette phrase, il retourne à ses occupations, faisant comprendre au petit nouveau qu'il doit le laisser et partir déambuler dans les couloirs, animé par divers sentiments parfois contradictoires.

+x+x+x

Après être allé chercher les clés des diverses salles à l'administration d'où Laure était partie, ayant finie sa journée –et aussi parce qu'il n'y avait plus de clients, le stand étant fermé à partir de 20h-, Alex part en direction du local pour se préparer et prendre les produits dont il a besoin pour nettoyer, conformément à l'ordre du Patron.

Le local est en réalité un peu plus grand que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Une étagère sur la droite laisse la place entre le mur et elle pour deux hommes côte à côte voulant accéder à la sortie de secours. En face de lui, une armée de balais et de produits d'entretiens. A sa gauche, une autre étagère.

Il se faufile entre elle et le mur, se faisant tout petit même s'il a largement la place de passer. Poussée contre le mur au fond de la petite allée, une pile de cartons remplis de vêtements s'avachie, comme si quelqu'un avait l'habitude de s'assoir dessus. Alex ouvre celui du dessus pour en extirper un jean troué taché de peinture beige, la même que celle des murs des locaux, un t-shirt blanc qui, à son grand dépit, lui colle à la peau une fois enfilé et une chemise en jean qu'il décide de mettre aussi pour ne pas avoir froid. Après ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de se regarder rapidement dans le petit miroir accroché au mur, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Alex revient au centre de la pièce une fois préparé sans trop savoir à présent quoi faire. En faisant un tour sur lui-même, il remarque un petit bout de papier scotché au-dessus de l'interrupteur. En s'approchant il remarque qu'il s'agit en fait d'une liste, sans doute établie par son prédécesseur dont il porte les vêtements, associant une tache à faire pour chaque jour de la semaine. Alex bénit rapidement l'inconnu avant de lire à quelle salle il allait devoir s'attaquer.

_Vendredi : WC + Douches_

Après un long soupir, il retrousse les manches de sa chemise et part s'armer afin de s'atteler à la tache.

+x+x+x

Après une bonne heure de nettoyage, Alex se rend compte qu'il doit encore s'occuper des douches. Il se dirige donc vers celles-ci avec tout ce dont il a besoin et ouvre la porte battante étrangement non verrouillée d'un coup de pied puis dépose toutes ses affaires sur les bancs. Il s'affaire à la tache, pressé d'en finir et de partir prendre le dernier trainpour rentrer à son appartement. Le jeune homme passe une main sur son front pour essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur dues à la chaleur étouffante et humide la pièce sans entendre que quelqu'un vient tout juste de sortir d'une cabine…

-Je te l'avais dit que ça t'irais très bien comme tenue, Alex.

Le jeune lève brusquement la tête avant de la baisser aussitôt pour camoufler le rosissement de ses joues provoqué par la vue du Patron torse nu vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir. Il inspire longuement l'air suffocant, les yeux obstinément baissés.

-Vous êtes encore là ?

-Je vis ici la plupart du temps gamin. Tu peux relever la tête tu sais, je ne suis pas pudique.

-Mais moi si. , grogne-t-il. Surtout avec vous.

Il se retient d'ajouter un « et votre réputation qui ne me permet pas de savoir ce que vous feriez de moi » qui serait franchement malvenu et dangereux.

-Oh. , laisse simplement tomber l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. Il faudrait remédier à cela…

Alex rougit d'autant plus mais ose relever son regard, prenant pour le rouge de ses joues les volutes de vapeurs encore brûlantes de la douche du Boss comme justification. Il l'observe à la dérobé, jetant entre deux essorages de serpillères un coup d'œil aux fins mais bien dessinés abdos tandis que l'autre reste statique et semble le reluquer aussi.

-Alex…

La voix rauque susurrant son prénom le fait trembler aussi aisément que le tapotement de pieds sur le carrelage se rapprochant de lui. Néanmoins, il se redresse pour faire face à l'homme. Ce-dernier fait semblant de lisser les pans ouverts de la chemise du Gothique avant de les empoigner doucement mais fermement pour l'attirer vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

Il passe un doigt, léger comme une plume, le long de sa mâchoire et penche sa tête un tout petit peu sur le côté.

-Après tout, toi et moi on est pareils…

Le doigt descend jusqu'aux clavicules pour les redessiner d'un délicat touché mutin. Les deux hommes se regardent dans les yeux, le souffle tendu. Le Patron continue :

-On veut la même chose tout les deux… Pas vrai ? , ronronne-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Il le regarde, passe lentement le bout de sa langue dans le creux derrière l'oreille d'Alex puis continue sa route pour plonger avidement dans le cou du jeune homme et le mordiller. Après quelques secondes passées à retenir un soupir de contentement, le jeune homme se défait subitement de l'emprise terriblement plaisante du Patron et ramasse rapidement ses affaires sous les yeux attentifs de l'autre pour partir s'enfermer dans le local au plus vite.

Devant le miroir dans la petite pièce, il contemple une nouvelle fois son reflet, cette fois-ci pour détailler la marque rougissant la peau de son cou. Le Gothique y passe distraitement deux doigts pour y raviver la légère douleur lié à autre chose secouant tout son être, une sensation formant une boule d'impatience et d'envie sous son sternum qu'il ne s'explique pas et qui pourtant grandit lorsque ses pensées convergent vers la situation d'un peu plus tôt.

Troublé, il part défaire la pile de cartons pour les aligner et s'allonger dessus. Il ne peut de toute façon plus rentrer chez lui : au vu de l'heure tardive, plus aucun train ne passe jusqu'à son domicile. Il se résout alors à chercher le sommeil dans la scrutation du plafond et des néons et au bout de quelques minutes, il y parvient, l'état cotonneux de tout son être pressant contre son cou le souvenir des dents et des lèvres du Patron comme une douce caresse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, prochain chapitre vendredi. :) Pitite review en attendant? :3<em>**


	4. Etrange secret

_**Comme promis, voilà le chapitre. (:  
><strong>__**Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos fav', comme chaque auteur(e) ici, ça me pousse à continuer ma fic'. :)  
><strong>__**Bref, bonne lecture et enjoie. :p**_

* * *

><p>Alex se réveille en sursaut, étouffé par la chaleur d'une couverture qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir prise, englué dans les réminiscences d'un rêve étrange. Après s'en être dégagé, il ébouriffe vivement ses cheveux en partant vers la porte. Il jette un coup d'œil à la pendule rouge au-dessus de celle-ci. Le soulagement le traverse aussitôt : le stand n'ouvre ses portes qu'à huit heures, soit dans deux heures. Le sourire aux lèvres, il déverrouille la porte, s'empoigne du trousseau de clés pour aller ouvrir la cafétéria dans le but d'y trouver de quoi combler la faim qui commence à lui tenailler le ventre.<p>

La cafétéria n'est en fait qu'une grande salle parsemée de tables, de chaises ainsi que de distributeurs ou de frigos contenant boissons et sandwichs pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alex. N'ayant pas trouvé l'interrupteur, il s'avance entre les tables, uniquement éclairé par les lumières blanches des différents appareils. Il y choisit rapidement un paquet de gâteaux, s'empare d'une canette de jus d'orange et par s'assoir. Le Gothique mange en silence, plongé dans ses pensées fixées sur une seule chose, une seule personne. Il a beaucoup de mal à chasser la vision du Patron à moitié nu, de son corps semblant l'appeler aussi sûrement que la voix rauque au ton espiègle. Alex chasse un frisson en se frictionnant la nuque, soupire un bon coup pour évacuer la vague tension qui s'empare de lui alors qu'il repense aux lèvres expertes s'emparant de sa carotide.

-Comment j'ai pu me laisser faire… ? , maugrée-t-il en expulsant au loin une miette de gâteau. Comment j'ai pu…

La fin de la phrase se coince en travers de sa gorge. Pourtant, il sent qu'il doit se l'avouer à lui-même, le dire à voix haute pour mieux accepter l'état de fait. Hésitant, il lance sa voix dans le silence de la salle :

-Comment j'ai pu aimer ça ?

Il souffle, soulagé, rit nerveusement, un peu gêné.

-Le pire c'est que oui, j'ai aimé le voir à moitié nu, j'étais comme attiré vers lui mais le fait que nous étions à distance l'un de l'autre me tordait les tripes. J'voulais tellement l'atteindre... Et ses lèvres contre ma peau... Une si brûlante sensation qui m'emplissait à une telle vitesse...

Son ton rêveur quoique étranglé de plaisir résonne parcimonieusement dans le silence de la pièce.

-Je suis ravi de t'entendre dire ça Alex.

Le jeune homme se raidit et se redresse d'un coup à l'entente de la voix venant du fond de la salle, derrière lui mais ne se retourne pas.

-Ca confirme ce que j'ai dit hier soir.

Il entend presque le sourire enchanté dans la voix chaude.

-A savoir ?

L'autre élude la question par un silence éloquent tandis qu'Alex se concentre sur le bruissement de leurs respirations qui s'enlacent et emplissent la salle.

-J'attendrais Alex, je sais être patient.

-Vous me suivez tout le temps comme ça ?

-Ca fait longtemps que je t'attends au tournant gamin. Et te voilà.

Un raclement de chaise l'informe que l'homme vient de se lever tandis qu'une démarche assurée marquée par les frottements vifs de ses vêtements contre sa peau lui confirme qu'il se déplace. Alex s'interroge sur sa position dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle lourd et chaud se brise soudainement contre sa nuque. Il tressaute d'une plaisante surprise.

-Et je continuerais. , souffle la voix.

Une légère barbe vient maltraiter et électriser sa peau à l'endroit déjà marqué la veille par la même personne. Alex retient son souffle pour entendre la fin de la phrase qui n'est qu'un murmure vibrant de promesses dans son oreille.

-Jusqu'à enfin t'avoir.

+x+x+x

Et s'il s'était aventuré sur un terrain glissant avec sa phrase presque insolente ? _Essayez-moi._ Il se demande encore pourquoi avoir dit ça même si sur l'instant, ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée –surtout parce que c'était la seule qu'il ait eu. Pourquoi avoir dit _ça_ comme _ça _? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de se montrer aussi joueur _d'habitude _! Alors pourquoi ? Non vraiment, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Pourtant… En voyant cet homme le dominer de toute sa stature et de cette incroyable force qu'il dégage, ça c'était imposé comme une évidence. Bien plus que d'obtenir son stage par cette phrase, il avait voulu lier le Patron à lui. Et c'est bien ça qu'il n'arrive pas à s'expliquer.

-Alex ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es arrivé tôt dis-moi ! , s'enquiert une Laure joyeuse.

**_*C'est surtout que je ne suis pas reparti hier soir…*_**

-Prêt pour ton premier jour ?

Le Gothique lui rend son sourire, sans pour autant lui répondre qu'à vrai dire, il avait déjà commencé à travailler hier soir. Elle devait être au courant de toute façon même s'il est étrange qu'elle n'y fasse pas allusion.

-Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le retour de ta convention, il faudrait que tu penses à me la rapporter.

**_*C'est donc ça… Elle n'est pas au courant que je fais le ménage. Il n'y a que le Patron qui le sait. Et apparemment il veut continuer à être le seul…*_**

Alex, les yeux dans le vague, se mord doucement la langue pour se calmer en songeant au secret instauré et partagé avec le Boss, ainsi que tout ce qu'il implique malgré lui. Il ne peut pas lui échapper. Il ne peut pas se plaindre en affichant l'exploitation faite par le Patron puisqu'il avait signé. Plus qu'établir cette relation cachée emplie de désirs quoique balbutiante, il avait établi et refermé un piège autour de lui en signant sa convention sans regarder. Et plus le temps passe, plus Alex se demande si ça le dérange vraiment…

-Ca va Alex ? (il réintègre brusquement son corps par cette simple question) Tu es malade ou tu as simplement eu une nuit mouvementée ? , le taquine-t-elle.

A nouveau, il ne répond rien et se contente de sourire. Dans le fond, elle ne croit pas si bien dire…

+x+x+x

La journée passe extrêmement vite, peut-être trop, rapprochant rapidement la fermeture du stand pour laquelle Alex se sent de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que les heures filent.

Au retour d'un voyage à la supérette du coin, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées divaguer une nouvelle fois, en accord avec les pulsations de son imagination liée à ses désirs qui lui proposent divers et plaisants scénarios pour cette nuit. Et il n'arrive pas à s'en défaire, ni à les arrêter…

-On quitte déjà le navire petit ?

Le Gothique se crispe mais continue à faire bonne figure devant la personne qui l'a appelé, tente même d'engage la conversation.

-Et toi Marc, t'es pas en train de tirer ?

Le fonctionnaire lui lance un sourire vicieux avant de rétorquer :

-Non… J'aimerais être avec Laure pour ça…

Le jeune metalleux se fige, ne répond rien, se contentant de finalement reprendre sa route en courbant l'échine. Marc se retourne à son passage.

-Mais maintenant tu es là Alex…

Il resserre son poing sur les anses du petit sac en plastique et accélère, comme si le regard insistant posé sur sa nuque le pousse à avancer plus vite.

Lorsqu'il franchit enfin la porte du stand, il pousse un lourd soupir de soulagement avant d'être intercepté par la blondinette de l'accueil. Il lui sourit, ravi de la voir aussi joyeuse, preuve que l'autre taré ne l'a pas harcelée, préférant jeter son dévolu sur lui.

-Alexou ! Tu veux bien faire la fermeture s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme sourit au surnom tout en se déchargeant de ses affaires dans un coin du bureau de l'administration mais ne s'en étonne pas : au bout d'une journée, à force de devoir se côtoyer, Laure et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et s'entendaient pour ainsi dire très bien. Il lui répond sur le même ton, amusé :

-Bien sûr Laurette, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Elle lui saute au cou alors qu'il effectue une petite courbette moqueuse.

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie !

Il la suit jusqu'à la porte en jouant avec le trousseau de clé.

-Rendez-vous galant, c'est ça ?

Laure rougit et dément, même si son sourire parle largement pour elle.

-Allez, file, je m'occupe de tout !

Après de multiples remerciements et bruyants aux revoir, la porte d'entrée se referme sur le brusque silence des locaux. Alex prend alors conscience qu'ils ne sont plus que deux dans le bâtiment. Sa respiration le trouble lorsqu'il imagine celle du Boss, quelque part dans le bâtiment, si proche et si horriblement loin de lui. Il sait qu'ils finiront par se croiser au détour d'un couloir, au cours de la nuit… Il en frémit d'anticipation, un sourire remontant la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu'il abaisse le rideau de fer, les enfermant tous les deux pour la deuxième nuit. Seuls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà. (: fin du chapitre. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. D'ici là, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. :D <strong>_


	5. Pause clope

_**Hallo! Comme prévu, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, évidemment. Merci pour vos reviews. :D Petite modification particulière précisée en bas. A tout d'suite et bonne lecture. :)**_

* * *

><p>Il se prépare en sifflotant, prêt à attaquer les longs couloirs du bâtiment ce soir, finalement un peu moins prêt à voir le Patron à un tournant, angoissé à l'idée d'une confrontation comme celle de la veille dont il était ressorti en tremblant, de peur ou de plaisir, il ne sait toujours pas. Malgré tout motivé comme jamais, il enfonce ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, glisse son mp3 dans son pantalon au niveau de la ceinture, les poches étant cousues et se prépare.<p>

Et l'arrivée tant attendue ne tarda pas… Dès sa sortie du local, une ombre se glisse jusqu'à lui. Une main part saisir le mp3 en jouant un peu avec la ceinture dans laquelle il tient, un doigt la crochetant pour la tirer, elle et son propriétaire, vers l'arrière. Le jeune homme s'arrête brusquement, inspire le plus longuement et silencieusement possible pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la chaleur se diffusant en lui et retire ses écouteurs pour entendre à temps la voix rauque lui susurrer :

-Besoin d'aide Alex ?

Il s'empêche de sursauter et réussi à répondre calmement la première phrase lui passant par la tête pour meubler :

-Non merci, vous pouvez retournez dans votre bureau.

Ils s'arrêtent tout les deux, l'un interloqué, l'autre rougissant.

-Je te gêne petit ?

-Non mais je suppose que vous avez autre chose à faire que de rester avec moi. Enfin c'est ce que je voulais dire en tout cas…

-Il me semble bien que je peux encore faire ce que je veux, surtout dans un endroit qui m'appartient.

Alex baisse les yeux, gêné.

-Désolé. Je… Faites ce que vous voulez.

-Je peux te tenir compagnie alors ? , demande le Patron en souriant.

-Comme vous voulez.

L'homme en noir s'appuie contre un mur, sort un paquet de cigarettes, en prend une avant d'en proposer au jeune homme. Celui-ci relève la tête puis se redresse, en prenant une. Le Patron lui tend ensuite le briquet. Alex hésite puis lui attrape la main pour l'approcher de son visage. Il inspire longuement pour allumer la cigarette, laissant les volutes de fumées fuir vers le visage du Patron, les yeux obstinément fixés dans ceux qu'il perçoit derrière les lunettes de soleil. Il garde pendant un long moment les doigts fins mêlés aux siens, profitant de leur chaleur. Puis il se défait du contact, en continuant à observer la bouche tentatrice du Patron légèrement entrouverte sous le joug du petit tube de tabac. Alex détaille aussi les dents blanches dont il se souvient la prise ferme sur sa peau…

Il se tortille avec gêne sous ses pensées mais aussi, et surtout, le regard flamboyant qui embrase violemment ses cellules une à une.

-Tu te plais ici ?

Alex baisse ses yeux un peu trop luisants vers le sol avant d'en faire de même avec sa voix lorsqu'il répond :

-Ca dépend du moment de la journée…

Le Patron sourit en percevant le ton espiègle qui domine l'échange.

-Et quel est-il ?

-J'ai toujours été fasciné par la nuit et ses étranges mais attirantes créatures.

-Oh, je vois…

Il marque une pause, hésitant du chemin vers lequel lancer la conversation, cherchant le plus intéressant pour lui.

-Mais tu n'en as jamais eu peur ?

-L'enfant que je suis encore les craint toujours un peu.

Le Gothique regarde l'homme en face de lui de bas en haut tout en affichant un sourire goguenard.

-Mais je crois qu'il commence à grandir assez rapidement depuis peu de temps. Il semblerait même qu'il soit prêt à se laisser approcher au bout de quelques temps.

Le Patron rabaisse son pied au sol et se décolle du mur. Il hausse un sourcil surpris.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mais il se dit qu'il ne veut plus se laisser faire par ces créatures nocturnes et qu'elles doivent elles aussi tenter de l'apprivoiser en s'adaptant à lui.

Le maître de stage grogne vaguement mais récupère très vite son sourire.

-Est-il au moins assez vaillant pour se laisser approcher ?

-Plus que vous ne le pensez à mon avis. Vous pourriez le trouver… Surprenant.

Le Patron se rapproche un peu plus d'Alex, celui-ci restant droit et continuant de le fixer.

-Alors qu'il fasse attention à ses cauchemars, je finirais bien par m'y immiscer.

-Il ne fait jamais de cauchemars, seulement des rêves.

Le Boss se colle à lui et laisse leurs souffles s'étreindre violemment. Sa voix lourde et vibrante promet d'un ton mielleux :

-J'essaierai de les rendre le plus agréables possible alors, petit Alex…

Leurs mains se frôlent et une vague dévastatrice d'énergie picote leurs doigts, remontant dans leurs bras en un pétillant plaisir.

-Je n'en doute pas. , répond Alex sans sourciller, sans bouger, le plus calmement possible malgré son souffle court et rapide.

-Bien. , sourit l'autre.

Le Patron se recule, déchirant le lien qui les englobait, se retourne et après un dernier regard, part en lançant :

-Fais de beaux rêves alors Alex.

Le concerné frissonne longuement et se laisse glisser au sol le temps de reprendre ses esprits une fois le Patron disparu. Il reste stupéfait de la soudaineté de la fin de la conversation mais surtout de son contenu… Déçu que l'autre n'ait rien tenté de plus. Amusé par la tournure des événements et de la chasse qu'il venait officiellement d'ouvrir et à laquelle il compte bien résister. Cette idée lui était venue très vite, dès le premier jour à vrai dire et s'était confirmé la veille. Il veut, grâce à elle, mettre le criminel en position de faiblesse, de doutes, lui montrer que quelqu'un peut maîtriser la situation, même un court instant face à lui. Il veut lui prouver qu'il peut lui tenir un peu tête même s'il se sent fébrile face à lui et qu'il soit hésitant dans ses envies pour cet homme. Mais là sur le moment, il sait ce qu'il veut. Il veut que le Patron le fasse sien. Qu'il l'entraîne dans le plus brûlant des plaisirs, qu'ils s'y fondent ensemble pour le plus délicieux des abandons. Rien de plus.

Ravi, il craque ses doigts avant de prendre la fin de sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres pour l'écraser contre sa chaussure, se réservant la suite pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il a beaucoup à faire. Et matière à penser…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi? Ouais je sais, il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. x)<br>En parlant de chapitre, il n'y en aura pas la semaine prochaine pour raison de voyage scolaire (entre autre..) et j'ai pas envie de risquer d'emmener ma clé usb avec moi là-bas surtout que si je l'y perds, je serai mal: impossible de la retrouver. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas continuer à écrire cette fic' une fois là-bas. (;  
>Donc voilà, à dans deux semaines. Prenez soin d'vous les gens!<em>**


	6. Changement de programme

_**Hallo! Comme prévu me voilà de retour (avec un jour de retard je sais mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de pc qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu publier hier soir). Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter à part que la fic repart pour un rythme régulier. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! **_

* * *

><p>-Tu as peur d'arriver en retard le matin Alex ?<p>

Assis dans le fauteuil moelleux de l'administration, le jeune homme rouvre subitement les yeux sur sa compagne de travail. Il élude la question par un bâillement et un vague geste de la main tout en s'étirant le plus possible pour dissiper ses quelques courbatures dues à la position inconfortable prise durant la nuit. Il décide d'attaquer pour éviter d'autres questionnements susceptibles de l'embarrasser en lui remettant à l'esprit quelques souvenirs…

-Et toi, pas trop fatiguée par ton rendez-vous galant ?

Laure rougit puis ronchonne :

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi…

-Dis-moi au moins comment ça s'est passé !

La jeune femme marque une pause songeuse pour choisir sa réponse.

-Pas très bien pour tout te dire…

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas… Le courant est pas passé, j'étais un peu gênée et pour être honnête, je pensais franchement à autre chose qu'au gus en face de moi…

Ses joues s'empourpre de plus belle et elle détourne la tête en faisant mine de fouiller dans son casier.

-Tu pensais à ton autre prince charmant, ou tout du moins celui que tu considères comme ça ? , ricane Alex.

La femme s'arrête dans son mouvement et détourne d'autant plus et toujours aussi vivement la tête de son collègue lorsqu'elle rencontre le regard de ce-dernier.

-Mais non, dis pas ça.

Elle pousse un petit rire faux très peu habituel chez elle. Elle doit s'en rendre compte car elle reprend rapidement, comme pour l'effacer et lâche dans un vague sourire :

-T'es bête Alexou…

+x+x+x

-Alex, arrête de bosser ! Viens, on va manger ! Alleeeeez !

Le jeune homme relève les yeux de son travail pour considérer les iris implorants et amusés de Laure.

-J'arrive, t'en fais pas. J'ai juste ça à terminer.

-Bon… Je t'attends au restau dans la rue d'à côté, ok ?

- Aucun souci, je te rejoins.

-Prends pas trop de temps, je suis pas très patiente !

Ils se sourient et la jolie blonde prend ses affaires et sort de la petite pièce dans un claquement de talons décroissant. Alex se repenche sur son travail et reprend l'écriture de son mail à un client.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la clenche de la porte s'abaisse à nouveau. Alex lance à la cantonade, un peu fatigué :

-Laure, je t'ai dit que j'allais te rejoindre, t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Oh, vous vous entendez bien tous les deux apparemment…

Le Gothique fait violemment pivoter son siège d'un mouvement souple pour affronter le nouveau venu.

-Je t'ai fait peur petit Alex ?

Le susnommé se referme sur lui en tentant de refreiner son dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Marc ?

-Je venais simplement dire bonjour, rien de plus.

Alex quitte silencieusement le fauteuil pour dominer le fonctionnaire de sa stature, certes petite mais néanmoins imposante par son maintien exceptionnellement assuré.

-T'as pas à entrer ici, tu le sais.

-Je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste me montrer poli.

Il mordille ses lèvres peintes de noir en tentant d'enfouir ses pulsions meurtrières. Il est clair que Marc joue sur les occasions pour le provoquer.

-Marc… Honnêtement, personne ne se souci de toi. Tout le monde s'en fout de ta tronche.

-J'aime bien quand tu répliques un peu, ça te donne un petit côté rebelle que j'espère que tu as aussi au lit. Mais ça, il faudrait que tu me laisses le découvrir par moi-même.

-T'as de sacrés problèmes Marc. Et c'est pas à moi de les régler. Donc maintenant, tu sors.

-Oh mais faut pas prendre la mouche juste pour ça enfin !

-Va-t-en.

-T'apprécies pas ma compagnie ? Quoi, t'es comme l'autre connasse ? Laure, c'est vrai que c'est ça son prénom, pardon.

Il ricane, visiblement très fier de lui.

-Dégage !

Alex sursaute à l'entente de la voix s'étant ajoutée à la sienne, plus puissante et posée mais tout aussi autoritaire.

Une main s'abat sur l'épaule de l'indésirable et le tire vers l'extérieur. La porte se referme sur le propriétaire des lieux tandis que Marc vocifère de l'autre côté du battant.

-Faut pas te laisser envahir comme ça petit.

-Dites-vous alors que vous m'enfermez de force avec vous…, grogne-t-il.

Alex baisse les yeux, prenant conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire au Patron et du ton employé.

-Pardon.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme rit de bon cœur.

-Bien répondu, au contraire. , admet-il.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit.

-Bien joué.

Alex détourne le regard.

-Tu as mangé gamin ?

-Je suis censé rejoindre Laure au restaurant d'à côté mais…

Le Patron le détaille, narquois.

-Tu as pas vraiment envie d'y aller, hein ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Alors suis-moi.

Le jeune homme hésite, anxieux mais intrigué.

-Viens, tu sais bien que je vais pas te faire de mal.

A moitié convaincu et totalement pantelant, il se lève pour suivre l'homme dans les couloirs et tente d'apaiser les battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent brutalement lorsqu'ils passent devant la porte des douches. Ils continuent néanmoins à s'enfoncer en silence dans le couloir sombre jusqu'au fameux bureau. Le Patron ouvre la porte, s'efface sur le côté pour laisser passer son invité et l'observer discrètement à son passage.

Une fois le petit stagiaire entré, il referme la porte et s'y adosse. Alex se retourne pour le regarder, lui et son petit sourire en coin étrangement irrésistible. Le Boss marque un petit déhanché que le jeune homme soupçonne volontaire avant de s'avancer d'une démarche souple et féline jusqu'au bureau en passant à quelques centimètres devant lui pour le laisser s'imprégner des effluves de son parfum. Quelques frissons lui saisissent les reins.

-Je t'offre un verre ?

Alex déglutit mais accepte d'une voix assurée, pourtant très mal à l'aise car seul avec l'homme vêtu de noir.

Ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé jouxtant une porte close, silencieux, s'observant longuement par quelques regards en coin. Au bout de quelques instants, le Patron se penche pour déposer son verre sur la table basse puis il reprend sa position initiale. Alex sent sa respiration défaillir rien qu'en sentant l'homme bouger à ses côtés.

-On peut se parler franchement tous les deux ?

Alex avale avec difficulté sa gorgée le plus rapidement possible.

-Oui, bien sûr. , hésite-t-il.

-Alors, dis-moi petit Alex…

Le Patron écarte légèrement les jambes pour que son genou rentre en contact avec celui du Gothique en une dure pression. L'autre ferme les yeux un instant un peu trop long pour être naturel.

-Es-tu du genre à nier les évidences ?

-Comment ça ? , demande Alex d'une voix vacillante.

Une main passe dans ses cheveux pour jouer distraitement avec quelques une des mèches châtains, faisant de longs vas-et viens pour les décoiffer. Puis, il regarde avec plaisir cette adorable tignasse ébouriffée, songeant qu'il aurait aimé la voir dans le même état, dans d'autres circonstances.

Il se penche jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune homme pour lui souffler délicatement dans un murmure chaud et vibrant :

-Tu ne les as pas sentis ?

Alex se tortille pour se redresser un petit peu.

-De quoi ?

La main dans ses cheveux passe dans sa nuque pour la taquiner du bout des doigts pendant que l'autre dessine un chemin en une légère caresse sur son bras gauche.

-Tes frissons. Logés juste là. Commençant ici.

Deux lèvres se posent dans le creux de sa mâchoire pour un bref contact qui augmente malgré lui sa chaleur corporelle.

-Continuant par là.

Il trace un long chemin chaud et humide du bout de sa langue et plonge jusqu'aux clavicules d'Alex. Il les mordille tout en guettant avec satisfaction les battements désordonnés du cœur qu'il entend pas loin de son oreille alors qu'une main prend position dans son cou, tremblante. A un petit soupir, il se retire brusquement et se lève. Alex se retient de couiner de protestation.

Il suit le mouvement de l'homme et lui fait faire volte-face puis enserre avec force le bassin du Patron.

-Et les vôtres, où finissent-ils ?

Le Boss répond à cette petite pique par un énième sourire goguenard avant de porter une main jusqu'à la chaîne dénuée de pendentif du Gothique pour jouer avec en tirant légèrement dessus d'un air moqueur.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'aimerais savoir. , souffle Alex.

Il resserre sa prise sur le pantalon et laisse vagabonder sa langue derrière le col de la chemise noire protégeant la peau blanche de l'homme. Mais celui-ci se dégage pour lui-même prendre les hanches d'Alex qui commence déjà à redouter le pire en retenant sa respiration chose très vite notée par son délicieux tortionnaire.

-Et tu oses ne pas abonder dans mon sens lorsque je te dis que toi et moi on veut la même chose ? Qu'on est pareils ? Allons…

Sa voix se fait grondante quoique très amusée. L'une de ses mains se déplace petit à petit jusqu'à l'avant de la cuisse du Gothique. La « victime » gémit sous l'impression que sa peau brûle lancinement, par longues pulsations, tandis que les doigts glissent encore et encore vers l'intérieur. Il passe ses mains dans le dos puissant du Patron, le rapproche de lui pour plonger sa bouche dans le creux embaumant de son cou. Il l'attaque tout d'abord en happant la peau avant de la faire rouler avec une lenteur frustrante entre ses dents, imprimant une légère marque, une promesse dans la chaire.

Quelques coups à la porte.

-Monsieur, je peux entrer ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour les fautes et les erreurs de frappes, je suis désolée mais je n'ai ni de bêta ni eu le temps pour les traquer. ^^'<strong>_


	7. Malade?

_**Salutations! Voilà la suite, comme d'hab'. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
><strong>__**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est motivant. :)**_

* * *

><p>-Monsieur ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais vous ne sauriez pas où est Alex ? On devait manger ensemble ce midi…<p>

Ils se décollent soudainement l'un de l'autre, le premier perdu, le second irrité. Avec fermeté, le Patron pousse le jeune homme recherché jusqu'à la porte d'une salle attenante. Alors que le stagiaire veut protester, une main s'abat sur sa bouche, accompagnée d'un regard assassin lui intimant de se taire. Il le plaque contre un mur, et ils se regardent pendant qu'une langue joue mutinement avec ses phalanges. Il sourit puis reprend son mouvement et au moment où Alex entre dans la petite pièce pour se cacher, il repart afin d'aller ouvrir au visiteur intempestif.

Frustré, Alex reste un moment planté au milieu de la pièce sans écouter la discussion amorcée dans le bureau du Patron, juste de l'autre côté du battant. Il décide au bout d'un instant d'y prêter attention tout en détaillant rapidement la pièce dans laquelle il est enfermé.

-Oh, c'est dommage… J'espérais vraiment pouvoir passer un moment avec lui.

Il identifie cette fois mieux le propriétaire de la voix, sans les émotions parasites l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il s'agit de Laure. Il observe le lit poussé contre un mur en se demandant la raison de sa présence ici et en réfléchissant également sur la situation interrompue un peu plus tôt. Avec la redescente des sensations, il se rend désagréablement compte de la trop forte emprise qu'à l'homme sur lui et qu'il semble bien évidemment vouloir garder. Tout comme lui, dans une certaine mesure.

-J'en suis désolé. Ce sera pour une autre fois sans doute.

La voix du Patron sonne terriblement fausse lorsqu'il prononce son vœu à son employée ; fausse et grondante, presque menaçante.

-Tu tiens déjà à lui à ce que je vois.

Le silence gêné suivant cette affirmation grinçante perturbe le Gothique qui, assit sur un tabouret de bar, se met à balancer nerveusement ses jambes dans le vide en continuant fébrilement de tenter d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

-Je… Je sais que ça ne devrait pas être le cas.

-Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, Laure. Fais juste très attention à toi.

Perché sur sa chaise, Alex frissonne de la mise en garde qu'il perçoit comme étant également pour lui, comme si le Patron voulait lui dire qu'il compte le garder uniquement pour lui et que s'il va voir ailleurs, il risque de le regretter. A moins que ce ne soit ce qu'il aimerait qu'il pense.

Après avoir distraitement trituré une petite pastille blanche mentholée, il la met dans sa bouche tout en écoutant Laure qui prend congé de son supérieur pour retourner travailler.

Tandis qu'il perçoit les pas du Patron se rapprocher de sa cachette, il se rend soudain amèrement compte que son plan de résistance face au Boss est loin d'être en marche et qu'une nouvelle fois, il s'est laissé emporter par la tentation et l'appel du corps de son maître de stage. Perturbant. Il se remémore les mains courant sur ses hanches et nuance son jugement. Plaisant. Mais tout de même rageant de céder aussi facilement.

Le Patron entre finalement dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, et observe son protégé.

-Je lui ai dit que tu étais rentré chez toi parce que tu te sentais mal.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé. , ironise le Gothique.

L'homme réprime un rire et se fige bien rapidement. Il se rapproche d'Alex en quelques foulées souples tout en humant l'air avec un visage concentré. Son regard coule jusqu'au plan de travail où le jeune homme est accoudé et remarque un paquet vide.

-Je rêve ou tu as pris mon dernier bonbon à la menthe ?

Le présumé malade sourit face à la réaction enfantine.

-Oups, pardon. , s'excuse-t-il faussement.

Il tourne plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche avec un sourire en coin.

-Tenez, prenez-le.

Il présente son petit morceau de chaire rose avec au bout, la pastille blanche enrobée de salive posée comme un cadeau. Il regarde le visage surpris du Patron avec amusement puis fixe ses yeux dans les siens avec une lueur maline. Au bout que quelques secondes, il remet le bonbon dans sa bouche et prend un air déçu en se léchant doucement les lèvres.

-Non ? Bon, tant pis. C'était une invitation pourtant…

Il descend de son perchoir sous un regard stupéfait très satisfaisant. Il ne laisse pas au dirigeant du stand le temps de reprendre ses esprits et enchaîne :

-Du coup si je suis censé être malade, je dois rentrer chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt pour savourer l'instant puis lâche d'un coup :

-Vous me raccompagnez ?

Il y a un silence où tous deux se demandent quelle sera la suite de l'échange. Puis, le Boss ferme bien vite sa bouche béate tandis qu'Alex jubile intérieurement de ses réactions. Il reprend ensuite son irrésistible sourire en rajustant sa veste.

-Ok. On passe par derrière.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sur ces bonnes paroles, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la semaine prochaine! (:<strong>_


	8. Fais-moi découvrir ton monde

_**Heyllo! Heure de publication un peu plus tardive que d'habitude et je m'en excuse. Je m'attarde pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

><p>Alex inspire une nouvelle fois pour se calmer et tenter d'obtenir une bouffée d'air frais, bonheur malheureusement rare dans une rame de métro bondée. Dire qu'il regrette son invitation serait exagéré. Mais quand même…<p>

Ressortant à peine de ses pensées, le jeune homme se fait brusquement surprendre par un coup de freins qui le projette en avant, contre des strapontins usés. Une main le prend immédiatement par la taille pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

-Ca va gamin ?

Il relève les yeux jusqu'à son interlocuteur mais s'arrête sur la bouche rose et charnue avant d'atteindre les deux orbes cachées derrière des lunettes de soleil.

-Je… Oui ça va, merci.

Le Patron le regarde d'un air moqueur mais ne dit rien. Le Gothique se redresse et se défait de la prise de la main étrangère mais informe l'air de rien son propriétaire :

-On descend à la prochaine.

Alex commence déjà à se faufiler jusqu'aux portes en jouant des coudes et des excuses, pressé de sortir. Le Boss le suit en silence, profitant du passage que lui offrent les gens en s'écartant, les yeux fixés sur lui.

Suivant la masse de gens s'engouffrant dans les couloirs étouffants, l'étrange duo se dirige vers la sortie sans se parler mais en s'assurant de temps à autre de la présence de l'autre par quelques œillades.

Une fois sortis à l'air libre, Alex offre son visage aux rayons caressants du soleil déclinant de fin d'après-midi et inspire à pleins poumons la pollution de la ville pour se réconforter de son trajet sous-terrain. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la fumée d'une cigarette vienne taquiner son odorat. Il rouvre les yeux, tourne la tête pour découvrir le Patron qui le fixe en rejetant les volutes de fumée vers lui, centre de son attention. Se refusant à s'offrir lui aussi un moment de détente dirigée par la nicotine, le jeune présumé malade se contente de reprendre sa route en tentant d'oublier la présence imposante et troublante à ses côtés qui double ses pas au gré des rues qu'ils traversent.

Après quelques minutes, Alex s'arrête devant une porte à la peinture rouge foncée qui s'écaille faute de renouvellement, vite imité par son employeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. On est arrivés : c'est là que j'habite.

-Et alors ? Tu m'fais pas monter ?

Alex sourit à l'entente de l'impatience mal dissimulée dans la question et compose rapidement le code pour déverrouiller la porte. Dès que celle-ci est ouverte, une odeur de poussière, non une odeur de cave due à la vieille pierre du bâtiment, et de cire pour bois les enveloppe avec bienveillance. Dans un silence moqueur, l'ascenseur semble les attendre, portes ouvertes. Ils s'y engouffrent, toujours sans rien dire tandis qu'Alex retient sa respiration dans une vague inquiète et excitée d'anticipation.

-Attendez-moi s'il vous plaît !

Le jeune expire d'un seul coup en répondant à la demoiselle en talons haut qui vient de les rejoindre.

-Quel étage ?

-Cinquième s'il vous plaît.

Ils s'échangent un petit sourire poli tout en se serrant dans la cabine étroite. Alex appui sur le bouton et se serre vers le fond pour laisser de la place à la femme mais bute contre le Patron qui se contente de ricaner.

**_*Ca va être long…*_**

Les portes se referment au moment où Alex tressaute parce qu'une main vient de se poser sur sa hanche pour la pétrir avec une lenteur mesurée. Pour palier à sa gêne, il tente d'engager la conversation, en essayant de faire abstraction du souffle qui lui brûle la nuque.

-Vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue auparavant.

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour regarder son interlocuteur, elle lui répond :

-J'ai emménagé il y a plus d'une semaine et je ne sors pas souvent de chez moi.

-Ah, je voiah !

Quelques doigts taquins viennent de griffer avec application la fine peau du bas de son ventre, lui arrachant un soupir pitoyable. Alex se racle la gorge et marmonne une excuse à l'adresse de sa jeune voisine mais n'ose pas reprendre la conversation polie, de peur de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de sa voix suite à une attaque un peu trop plaisante de l'homme en noir. Et bon dieu qu'il fait chaud dans cet ascenseur ! Les doigts glissent un peu plus jusqu'à l'avant de sa cuise en un frôlement provocateur, attisant un peu plus son plaisir. Sa respiration se casse sous l'assaut et il se mord la lèvre pour bloquer tous sons malvenus. Les ongles s'enfoncent alors dans sa peau pour l'agripper. Heureusement pour Alex, le bruit métallique des portes qui s'ouvrent étouffe son couinement aussi bien que la main qui vient de se plaquer sur sa bouche.

Le Patron répond pour lui au vague au revoir pressé et sans regards de sa voisine puis Alex tend la main pour appuyer sur le chiffre sept et les portes les isolent de nouveau. Aussitôt, il se détache de son « invité » qui le regarde d'un air amusé.

-Ca va pas de faire ça ?!

-Quoi, t'as pas aimé ?

-Elle aurait pu se retourner !

-Ca répond pas à ma question. Quoique…

Son sourire s'agrandit et Alex se pince les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

Le couloir leur apparaît après l'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Alex ne perd pas de temps et en sort tout en fouillant les poches de son cuir à la recherche de son trousseau de clés. D'un pas au tapotement étouffé par une moquette neuve, il se dirige vers une porte au fond et la déverrouille. La chaleur et l'odeur familière de son appartement l'accueille et il sourit avec bonheur. Il jette ses clés sur un petit meuble avant de se retourner.

-Entrez donc dans mon humble demeure. , ironise-t-il en effectuant une petite courbette.

Le Patron le suit, après avoir refermé la porte, jusque dans une petite cuisine à l'ameublement optimisé.

-Bière ?

-Café.

Le maître de maison s'attelle à la préparation du breuvage sous l'œil attentif du Boss.

-Tu vis seul ?

-Absolument. Pas de colocataires, pas de prise de tête.

-Mauvaises expériences par le passé ?

-Sucre ?

-Non merci.

-Pour répondre à votre question : oui. Mon ex était ma colocataire avant de devenir ma petite amie.

-Et vous avez rompu avant la fin du bail, pas vrai ? , ricane-t-il.

-Exact.

Alex lui tend une tasse fumante en évitant de le regarder et retourne au salon pour s'assoir dans le canapé noir poussé contre un angle.

-C'était quoi la raison de votre rupture ?

Le propriétaire des lieux se passent une main dans les cheveux en soupirant pendant que le Patron prend une chaise et s'installe en face de lui, à l'autre bout du tapis aux motifs étranges.

-C'est juste que… Elle a rencontrée mon ex qui était venu jusque chez moi pour essayer de me reconquérir.

-Et ?

Le Gothique sourit en voyant l'air circonspect de l'homme en face de lui.

-Elle n'a pas appréciée l'idée que son prédécesseur soit un mec.

-Oh, je vois. Pas trop déçu ?

-Non. Finalement c'est pas une grosse perte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle me correspondait pas.

Alex soupire avec bonheur.

-Et puis maintenant j'suis de nouveau libre.

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil abandonne sa tasse au pied de sa chaise et s'allume une clope en marmonnant un :

-Que tu crois…

+x+x+x

Comment en est-il venu à se confier aussi facilement sur sa vie à cet homme qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques jours ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Le fait est qu'ils sont à présent assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre à même le tapis et qu'ils parlent le plus naturellement du monde de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien.

-Vous, faire du violon ?

-Juré gamin ! , réplique-t-il en levant les mains pour prouver sa bonne foi. J'maniais très bien l'archet ! Et pas que…

-J'aimerais bien avoir une preuve tiens !

-Pour le violon ou… ?

-Of, à vous de voir.

Ils se sourient. Une sonnerie de téléphone se déclenche quelque part dans l'appartement et Alex saute directement sur ses pieds pour aller décrocher. Le Patron tend l'oreille mine de rien en continuant de tirer de temps à autre sur son énième cigarette de la journée.

-Oui ? … Ah, c'est toi… Non tu m'déranges pas… Ah oui, c'est ce soir… Non j'ai pas oublié ! … Quoi, vous arrivez dans combien de temps ?! … Ouais je sais qu'on peut pas décaler. … M'ok… Tu comptes toujours venir avec ton pote et sa copine ? … Ok… Attends une seconde, quitte pas.

Le téléphone pressé contre son torse pour que le micro ne capte rien, Alex se retourne vers l'homme au sol qui semblait fumer en observant son « dos » pendant sa conversation.

-Y a des amis qui arrivent dans moins de cinq minutes pour dîner. Vous voulez rester ?

Il reprend le téléphone, tourne le dos au Patron pour sourire.

-Ouais, t'es toujours là ? … Une personne de plus, ça dérange ?


	9. Modification des rapports

Il regarde Alex sauter un peu partout dans l'appartement pour régler les quelques derniers détails avant la venue de ses invités. Au bout d'un instant, le Gothique s'arrête en plein milieu du salon, les mains sur les hanches et la mine inquiète face au Patron qui le scrute avec attention en finissant l'un de ses paquets de cigarettes.

-Au fait, je suis censé vous présenter comment à mes amis ?

-Aie confiance et laisse-moi gérer.

Alex lève un sourcil dubitatif devant l'air assuré de son vis-à-vis mais préfère ne rien répondre et hausse les épaules avant de s'éloigner en enlevant pour la troisième fois sont t-shirt noir pour en changer. Le Patron observe avec intérêt et un plaisir non dissimulé le dos qui se découvre petit à petit sous ses yeux ravis.

-T'es presque aussi pire qu'une fille, tu le sais ça ? , le provoque-t-il.

L'interpellé ne réplique pas mais il devine aisément son petit soupir énervé mêlé à un rire nerveux.

Lassé du silence venant de s'installer dans le salon, l'homme aux lunettes de soleil se lève du canapé pour partir explorer le couloir à la recherche de son hôte. Il ne tarde pas à découvrir une petite chambre à l'ameublement spartiate dont un clic-clac faisant uniquement office de lit avec à ses côtés une table de nuit recouverte de quelques livres et, à gauche de la porte en entrant, une armoire devant laquelle il trouve enfin l'objet de ses recherches. Le Patron s'adosse à l'encadrement de la porte sans rien dire, profitant du fait que le jeune homme ne l'ai pas aperçu pour détailler avec attention le torse pour la première fois offert à sa vue. La peau laiteuse et vierge de toutes marques le laisse rêveur. Il s'apprête à parler lorsqu'une sonnerie le coupe dans son élan en résonnant dans tout l'appartement. Il jure intérieurement. La voix d'Alex, forte, s'élève dans la pièce un à niveau sonore fait pour qu'il l'entende depuis là où il devrait être, soit à l'autre bout de l'habitat.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez aller…

Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers la porte en un reflexe machinal pour que sa voix porte mieux. Le ton baisse pour finir dans un murmure quand il remarque la présence de l'homme qu'il appelle.

-…ouvrir s'il vous plaît ?

Ils se regardent un moment sans rien dire pendant qu'Alex rougit malgré lui de sa semi-nudité. Un nouveau coup sur la sonnette arrache le dirigeant du stand à sa contemplation et il repart dans le couloir en grommelant, après un dernier regard brûlant pour le Gothique.

Celui-ci garde pendant un long instant son regard stupéfait fixé sur le pas de la porte à présence vide de toute présence étrangère.

Un long soupir plus tard, il décide enfin d'enfiler le premier t-shirt qui passe sous sa main. Puis il prend la direction du salon d'un pas léger, heureux à l'idée de revoir son ami et intrigué par la future rencontre avec l'ami de ce-dernier ainsi que sa compagne.

La voix familière presque fluette qui lui parvient durant sa progression devrait l'arrêter. La cascade ondulée de cheveux bruns qu'il distingue à présent aussi. Pourtant, il continue à avancer jusqu'au salon où l'attend la petite troupe. Les quatre personnes présentes se retournent à son arrivée en lui lançant de grands sourires.

Les yeux vairons, un vert et un bleu, qui se posent sur lui et qu'il ne peut que reconnaître lui font l'effet d'un poing lui agrippant les tripes pour les retourner. Le sourire de leurs propriétaire se casse d'un coup lorsqu'elle identifie Alex avant de se reconstruire à une vitesse impressionnante pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Une voix rauque perce le bourdonnement de ses oreilles :

-T'en as mis du temps chéri.

Chéri ? Un bras l'enlaçant par la taille lui confirme que c'est étrangement bien à lui qu'on s'adresse. Il garde néanmoins son regard dans son jumeau bicolore, figé par la déception et la colère qu'il y lit. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se presse un peu plus contre le corps à la chaleur réconfortante qui le tient dans ses bras. Une légère et discrète pression sur sa hanche le réintègre à la réalité au moment où une main passe dans son champ de vision pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas fait un arrêt cérébral. Il sourit d'un seul coup et s'exclame d'un ton joyeux :

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

Son ami, Nino de son prénom, le rassure :

-Of on n'était pas inquiet, puisque t'as toujours été comme ça. Tiens, voilà Chris et la jeune donzelle ici présente se prénomme…

-Mélissandre. , ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire en même temps que Nino dans un souffle que personne ne distingue.

Personne à part peut-être le Patron qui, le tenant toujours fermement contre lui, invite précipitamment les invités à s'assoir avant de tirer Alex avec lui jusque dans la petite cuisine.

-Va falloir que tu m'expliques deux-trois choses là Alex.

Ce-dernier relève des yeux hagards vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu la connais, pas vrai ?

Le Gothique déglutit difficilement.

-On ne peut mieux, oui.

-Une ex je suppose ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce puis précise :

-Une teigne.

Le Patron ricane tandis qu'Alex s'ébroue soudainement et l'attaque en murmurant :

-Au fait… C'était quoi ce « chéri » tout à l'heure ?!

-Une inspiration née du besoin d'improviser et qui découle de la présentation que j'ai faite en allant ouvrir, tout simplement.

-Mais… Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? De ce que ça implique qu'on va devoir jouer ? , s'étrangle-t-il dans un souffle.

-Wow, calme-toi ! D'une, il va falloir que tu me tutoies parce qu'à leurs yeux, (il désigne le salon d'un bref geste de la main :) on est ensemble. De deux, si cette Mélissandre est tant une catin que ça et qu'elle t'a fait souffrir, tu tiens ta revanche.

-Mais… !

-Donc maintenant, tu te rappelles que présentement, pour le bon déroulement de cette soirée, nous en sommes en couple, tu te la fermes et tu m'embrasses.

-Quoi ?!

L'homme d'affaire soupire et lève les yeux au ciel avant de fermement plaquer le corps d'Alex contre le sien puis de renverser légèrement sa tête sur le côté en se rapprochant de lui.

**_*Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier… ?*_**

Alex n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un baiser puisse être aussi doux et insistant à la fois, surtout venant d'un homme comme le Patron. Un mélange agréablement subtil entre fougue et prévenance, pourtant porteur de désir. La boule palpitante de chaleur coincée sous son sternum s'embrase d'un coup et grossit à mesure que le contact se prolonge. Il ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses sensations et répondre au baiser avec le plus d'ardeur possible. Une main s'égare sur l'arrière de sa cuisse. Alex passe ses bras autour de sa nuque mais se garde bien de laisser la langue joueuse du Patron passer la barrière de ses lèvres, le faisant gronder de dépit.

-Bon, les amoureux, c'est fini le bécotage dans la cuisine ? On a soif nous !

Le Gothique tressaute et se détache brusquement du Patron, surpris de s'être autant laisser prendre par ce baiser.

-Vous… Tu peux prendre des bières dans le frigo s'il te plaît ?

Puis il rajoute à voix basse :

-Il va falloir qu'on reparle.

-Si c'est de cette manière, c'est quand tu veux. , taquine l'autre, la tête dans le frigo.

Il se relève, quatre bouteilles claquant entre les doigts de sa main gauche.

-Tu veux bien prendre les deux autres pour nous, ukenou ?

-Comment vous…

Deux doigts le pincent au niveau du flanc. Il sursaute et se corrige :

-Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

-Avec un surnom affectueux dérivé du mot « uke ».

Devant la mine déconfite d'Alex, il se moque :

-Il faut que tu revoies ta culture japonaise.

Alex reste silencieux et fixe le sourire goguenard qui danse devant ses yeux.

-Joli t-shirt au fait. , le complimente son maître de stage au bout d'un moment.

Il baisse les yeux vers le vêtement qu'il porte et lit l'inscription à la police arrondie à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention en prenant le morceau de tissu. « Lick me. » Il ne dit rien mais sa nuque prend une belle couleur carmin.

-Non, vraiment. Et puis comme je peux rien te refuser…

Le Patron pose les bouteilles sur le plan de travail puis y prend appui en entourant le jeune homme de ses bras pour se pencher vers lui. Alex sursaute et retient un gémissement lorsqu'une langue vient taquiner ses lèvres entrouvertes pour électriser ses capteurs sensitifs déjà à vifs à cause du baiser partagé un peu plus tôt. Il retient son souffle, même quand l'homme s'éloigne déjà.

-Tes lèvres ont le goût de menthe. Mon pauvre dernier bonbon que tu as pris dans mon bureau…, soupire-t-il en souriant.

Dans un petit rire, il reprend les bières et rejoint les invités pour les servir pendant qu'Alex tente de se remettre les idées en place.

-Alors, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Ca à l'air sérieux entre vous !

-Alex, viens avec nous !

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés alors ? Racontez-nous tout !

-Il est pas trop chiant Alexou au quotidien ?

La soirée va être longue.

Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, deux orbes aux couleurs saisissantes le fixent méchamment.

-Va falloir qu'on parle Alex.

Le ton froid ne Mélissandre ne présage rien de bon.

La soirée va être très longue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :)<br>Au fait... Je vais sûrement ne pas trop avoir le courage d'écrire dans les semaines qui vont suivre. Donc pour l'instant j'anticipe et j'essaye d'avancer dans l'écriture des chapitres pour quand même assurer les publications mais bon... Enfin on verra!  
>A la prochaine! :D<strong>_


	10. Chaude soirée d'automne

_**Hello! Désolée pour le mini-retard et bonne lecture. (désolée pour les fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe, pas eu le temps de les traquer ^^')**_

* * *

><p>Alex jette quelques coups d'œil nerveux vers le salon en espérant, priant presque pour que quelqu'un vienne le tirer d'affaire. Un raclement de gorge de la jeune fille qui lui fait face lui fait malgré lui reporter son regard sur elle. Subitement conscient de ses muscles crispés, il se force à se détendre, ou tout du moins paraître détendu en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le rebord de l'évier.<p>

-Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, je t'écoute mais fais vite.

-Non pas maintenant. , réplique Mélissandre. Il y a trop de monde et on n'a pas assez de temps.

Le Gothique se redresse avec un sourire insolent.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, rejoins les autres. Et dis-leur que j'arrive.

Elle fronce les sourcils et dans un sifflement enragé, tourne les talons.

Tout en prenant les deux dernières bières manquantes pour le Patron et lui, il réfléchit fébrilement, cherche la raison de la demande d'entrevue de son ex. Il est impossible qu'elle veuille reprendre des affaires, elle a déjà tout pris avant de partir, même certaines choses qui n'étaient pas à elle. Quant aux potentielles excuses, ce n'est absolument pas son genre.

-Tout va bien 'lexou ?

Il ne sursaute pas, s'étant attendu à ce que quelqu'un finisse par venir par le voir dans la cuisine. Il n'est dont pas surpris de découvrir Nino tendre des mains chaleureuses pour le décharger des bouteilles en erre. Ses doux yeux verts le scrutent tandis qu'Alex cherche ses mots. Finalement, il le devance :

-Je suis désolé pour Mélissandre, elle est un peu bizarre par rapport à d'habitude. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a ce soir.

-Y a pas de problèmes, t'en fais pas.

Il baisse la tête puis passe devant Nino pour le précéder dans leur retour jusqu'au salon. Il s'y laisse lourdement tomber sur le tapis à côté du Patron racontant une quelconque anecdote à grand renfort de gestes avec sa main droite uniquement occupée par une cigarette.

-Et alors que je jette le mec dehors, Alex se pointe comme une fleur pour me demander un stage !

Le concerné ouvre de grands yeux qu'il laisse couler jusqu'au profil du Patron dans un mouvement discret que de toute façon personne ne remarque, tous trop occupé à écouter l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

-Comme j'étais plus ou moins intrigué par lui, je lui ai demandé d'essayer de me convaincre en une seule phrase et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ?

Le ton rieur de celui qui accapare l'attention lui fait récolter un bon nombre d'hochements négatifs de la tête qui le poussent à raconter la suite. Rouge comme une pivoine, Alex se redresse maladroitement et dans le silence impatient respecté par l'auditoire quémandant la suite, il s'écrit :

-A table !

Le Patron lui jette un regard moqueur mais n'insiste pas.

+x+x+x

Terriblement gêné… C'est ce qui convient à merveille pour décrire l'état du pauvre Alex qui, coincé entre Mélissandre à sa droite et Nino à sa gauche qui préside la tablée, fait face à un Patron plus sexy et joueur que jamais.

Tout a commencé par un simple pied se collant innocemment au sien pendant que son propriétaire continuait à participer à la conversation animée, l'air de rien. Il a alors senti qu'il le taquinait du bout de la chaussure, toujours sans le regarder.

Un sourire en coin naît cependant sur la bouche du fumeur en face de lui au moment où quelques douces caresses le prennent par surprise au niveau de la cheville. Malgré ce jeu silencieux sous la table, le Patron continue de parler avec son voisin de table, Chris. Alors qu'Alex décide de ne plus porter attention au pied remontant jusqu'à son genou en une pression longue et insistante, la première œillade enflammée du Patron le prend par surprise : il hoquète en sentant son bas-ventre s'embraser. Le sourire autant moqueur qu'envoûtant qu'il fixe finit par le perdre définitivement dans ses sensations. La chaussure passe entre ses jambes pour le forcer à ouvrir ses cuisses avant de redescendre jusqu'à son mollet pour quelques lancinants vas-et-viens.

Le Patron ouvre l'air de rien les premiers boutons de sa chemise puis passe quelques doigts en dessous en faisant mine de se gratter. Alex suit leurs mouvements, fasciné par la peau qui se découvre. Il est incapable de détourner ses yeux de la langue que passe lentement son tortionnaire sur ses lèvres tout en le regardant. Incapable de ne pas sentir son début d'érection. Il rougit violemment. Le dirigeant semble le remarquer puisqu'un sourire satisfait éclate sur ses lèvres. Son regard brillant fixé dans celui embué du Gothique, il remonte petit à petit en suivant l'intérieur de la cuisse jusqu'à l'entrejambe offerte. Un rire collectif de la tablée rend inaudible le gémissement qui lui échappe.

Totalement gêné, et profitant de l'inattention générale, il tend le main vers son verre plein et le renverse brusquement, les éclaboussures partant se loger sur la chemise noire de l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci repose violemment son pied au sol, surpris.

-Oh, je suis terriblement désolé ! , s'exclame Alex en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Le Patron relève lentement son visage vers lui.

-C'est pas grave chéri, tu peux me passe des rechanges, pas vrai ?

Sa voix grondante et amusé le fait frissonner. Il se relève tant bien que mal, imité par son prétendu petit ami. Quittant la table toujours animée par une discussion, ils se dirigent dans le couloir uniquement éclairé par la lumière du salon.

-Pourquoi vous… Tu m'as fais ça ? C'est hyper gênant !

-Je sais, justement.

Une main l'attrape par l'épaule pour le retourner et l'accoler au mur. Leur proximité ne fait qu'accentuer son trouble. Son souffle tremblant s'échoue sur la bouche de l'homme d'affaire.

-Tu sais que tu me dois une chemise ?

-Vous savez que c'est de votre faute si c'est le cas ?

-Ah oui ?

Un genou s'insinue entre ses jambes. Une bouffée de chaleur prend Alex et il tourne la tête sur le côté en gémissant doucement. Il grogne néanmoins en tentant de reprendre le contrôle :

-Je croyais que vous… Tu devais te changer.

Le Gothique repousse gentiment l'homme en face de lui avant de lui prendre la main dans une pression assuré et de l'attirer à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre dans une démarche souple et ondulante.

-Allez viens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!<strong>_


End file.
